I hate you when I'm sober
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Follow up of I love you when I'm drunk and not drunk enough, the promised smut scene. Yaoi. SephReno Edited.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what my own mind spawns.

Notes: Randomly inspired by one of my best friend's icons... it just made me think of Reno and Sephiroth. This is the third in a series...and the promised smut, though it will be edited for FF.N, unedited version (along with other smut fics from me) can be found on my LJ. Link is on my profile.

Warnings: Yaoi, Drunkeness and randomness. Sephiroth/Reno. You have been warned. Bondage!smut.

Much love to **Kots** who gave me the idea.

**Edited**

-----

Sephiroth groaned, an evil grin on his face as he pinned Reno against the wall. The alcohol swimming in his blood made him dizzy, Mako working overtime to get it out of his system in time for the main event. He kissed the redhead, delighting in Reno's drunken whimpers.

"How do you feel about handcuffs tonight?" Sephiroth whispered in his ear, allowing his breath to puff over the sensitive shell. Reno moaned, leaning back on the wall for support and staring at the general with glazed eyes.

The redhead had downed a lot more alcohol than the silver-haired, but his tolerance was higher even though he only had a trace of Mako in his blood. His face contorted into a wicked grin to match his lover's. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's throat.

"I think... they'll be perfect for tonight." Reno muttered against the skin of his neck, hiding his suddenly clear eyes from Sephiroth's sharp gaze. Sephiroth grinned and pulled a pair out of his pocket, moving towards the bed. Before he could even blink a red blur flew at him, pushing him onto the bed. He felt his arms being raised and heard a click.

He just lay there, shocked, and stared at the grinning redhead straddling his waist. He rattled his hands, eye twitching at the sound of a chain clinking. He glared at Reno, eyes narrowing.

"Reno..." He said, his voice a low, dangerous growl. "Let me go." Reno tilted his head, expression pensive as he rubbed his rear against the large bulge in Sephiroth's pants.

"Let me think about this..." He said, hips moving gracefully. Sephiroth suppressed a groan, glaring angrily at the Turk. Reno smirked, leaning forward to place his lips mere inches from Sephiroth's own.

"How about..." He grinned; breath ghosting across the silver-haired's face. His hands moving down his chest, playing here and there. He was thankful that Sephiroth rarely wore shirts outside the office. Sephiroth twitched and let out a groan, leaning forward to kiss him.

"No." Reno stated simply, before allowing himself to be kissed. He smiled against Sephiroth's lips, tongue warring with the other's for dominance as his hands traced the waistband of the General's trademark leather pants. He wasn't as drunk as Sephiroth thought, but still drunk enough to not remember this in the morning.

He pulled back, still grinning like the cat who caught the canary and started to strip, loving how Sephiroth's eyes followed every moment. He stretched like a cat; green eyes focused on his lover, watching his every reaction. Sephiroth was calmer now, still indignant about being chained, but that was pushed down in favor of sex.

Reno trailed a finger down Sephiroth's bare chest, eyes dancing as he watched Sephiroth's eyes closed. The other man loved his touch, something he had learned during these encounters and used to his advantage. He unzipped the silver-haired man's fly and smirked at his choice of underwear.

"Smiley face boxers Seph?" He chuckled as Sephiroth's eyes flew open and glared at him.

"Just finish the job, Turk." Sephiroth glared, struggling against the chains again in an effort to throttle the smug redhead. Reno chuckled again and stood up, one leg on either side of Seph as he leaned over and pulled the offending articles down and away

What happened next was a blur for both of them, a warm, gasping, sweaty, frantic blur but a blur nonetheless. It left them both breathless; Reno collapsed on top of Sephiroth's chest the silver haired still chained to the bed.

They fell asleep like that, neither of them willing to move and break the calm that had fallen upon them.

Sephiroth was first to wake, arms aching from being chained to the bed all night, head throbbing from the alcohol and his bare chest covered with drool from a certain redhead lying on his chest. He blinked once, muttered a few words under his breath and kicked the redhead off the bed, ignoring the indignant 'Hey' as he tried to go back to sleep.

"You know, I really hate you when I'm sober." He muttered, breaking the chains on the handcuffs and curling up around his pillow. A snore was his only answer, Reno being a deep enough sleeper that a little thing like kicking him out of bed didn't even disturb him.

Or at least, it didn't anymore...

----

Owari

----

Much love and cookies to you all... Review/Comment if you liked.


End file.
